1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electric heater incorporating carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric heaters are configured for generating heat from electrical energy. A typical electric heater includes a heating element and two electrodes. The heating element is located on the two electrodes. The heating element generates heat when a voltage is applied to it. The heating element is often made of metal such as tungsten. However, since metals have a relative high density, the heating element made of metal is heavy, which can damage the wall easily.
What is needed, therefore, is an electric heater based on carbon nanotubes that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.